Sick of You
by AzoNintendo
Summary: On an unusually long adventure, Mario invites Luigi to come along. But they can only take so much of each other. Rated for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing another story, that's right. Augh, I realized this story doesn't go with my oneshot at all. So just pretend that didn't happen, K? I wrote it at two in the morning. Gimmie a break.  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful company of Nintendo. The plot is my creation, though.**

Parakarry soared through the air, landing in front of the Mario Bros. mailbox. Fishing a bundle of letters out from his bag and sticking in the box, he flipped the little red flag upward. He inhaled, yelling, "Mail call!"

After he flew away, the younger Mario brother, Luigi, stepped out the door, eyes adjusting to the sudden change in light. He removed the stack of what he assumed to be bills from the mailbox, shuffling through them. He found his assumption to be mostly correct.

"Any interesting mail?" Mario asked when Luigi returned.

"A letter for you and 5 bills," Luigi responded, then smiled. "Oh, and one for me. From Daisy."

"Wow, are you two dating or something?" Mario asked.

"That's my business," Luigi replied, handing him a red envelope.

"Oh no," Mario said, noticing the color. "Red means someone's been kidnapped." He tore it open, reading it over, a slightly surprised expression coming over his face. "Bowser's taken the Princess to... Distruit, I guess it's a far off Desert."

"I've heard of that place. It's very, very far from here," Luigi informed, still reading the letter from Daisy. "More than a thousand, I'll tell ya that much."

"Oh, great," Mario sighed. "Wanna come?"

Luigi was taken aback. He took his eyes from the letter. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not," Mario replied. "I could use the company. Besides, you need to get out more."

"I do not," Luigi argued.

"Oh, so you don't want to come?" Mario asked sarcastically.

"No, I do!" Luigi said quickly.

Mario laughed. "Then go get your jacket."

--

"OK, see that gang of Goombas?" Mario asked once they had gotten outside. Luigi nodded. "Go defeat them."

"Wait, why me?" Luigi asked.

"You haven't been on an adventure in a while. I'm gonna rate you on your performance."

"Oh. OK."

Luigi ran toward the brown mass, and stopped about three feet in front of them. One of them scowled and bared his pointed teeth.

"Don't let them intimidate you!" Mario urged.

Luigi gulped. He jumped, but the same Goomba bit his pant leg, dragging him back to the ground, face down. The whole team started beating him, while he tried in vain to stand up.

Mario slapped his forehead. He ran over to him, killed all the Goombas, and helped his little brother up. "Well... You had good standards," he said, shrugging.

"Uh huh," Luigi replied, dusting himself off. "This is gonna be a long trip."

--

"Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "Soon, Princess, your Kingdom will be mine!"

"In your dreams!" Peach snapped, tied to a chair. "Mario's gonna kick your ass."

"Such language for such a dainty princess," Bowser retorted. "Sorry to inform you, but I've recieved information that Luigi's coming with him."

"So?"

"If I know siblings," Bowser began. "And I should, I have seven kids, by the time they get here, they'll want to kill eachother, not me."

"They've been on adventures together before," Peach corrected.

"Listen, you have no clue how far from the Mushroom Kingdom we are. They have to come halfway around the world to get to us. And that's a long time."

Bowser continued to laugh evilly, all Peach could do was watch.

**Hm, where's this gonna go? I know, because I'm the author, but you're gonna have to wait. Sorry, just until tomorrow, though. Hope ya like it! :)  
**

**Regards,**

**AzoNintendo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back. Chapter 2, hooray! Just a bit of warning, this chapter could get more serious as time goes on, just lettin' ya'll know. OK, here we go.**

"OK, are you sure you can still fight?" Mario asked.

"Yes, stop asking!" Luigi retorted.

"Sorry," Mario replied. "Which way should we go?"

They had come to a two way path. "I dunno, left?"

"There's a Piranha Patch about three feet into that."

"Well, you asked for my opinion," Luigi defended.

"My my, you have a hot temper," Mario teased.

"Yeah? Well, you're short!"

"Oh. What a great comeback. I'm so hurt," Mario responded sarcastically. "Besides, you'd be a few inches shorter than me if your feet weren't so big."

Luigi glared at him. "That draws the line!" Luigi attacked him head on. Mario defended himself, and finally landed a punch on him. He stumbled back.

"Go ahead into the path. I'm sorry you came."

"Ok, then, I will," Luigi agreed, stepping onto the road. A Piranha Plant revealed itself and hissed at him. He jumped back.

"We should stay together."

--

"Woah, that's far." Luigi peered out over the gargantuan lake, deep as an ocean.

"Well, there's no jumping over that," Mario reasoned. "We'll have to swim."

They both took one last look at the freezing water. Then, they jumped.

After they made there way almost halfway across the lake, they couldn't talk to each other anymore, they where too out of breath.

Suddenly, 6 Cheep-Cheeps grabbed Mario, pulling him underwater before he could utter a yell. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem; he'd just beat them. But three things got in the way. He was slow moving underwater, he was still exhausted from the swimming, and not to mention the fact he couldn't breath.

"How much farther?" Luigi asked, out of breath. No response. "Oh, I see. The silent treatment. Well, two can play at that game!"

Deep below the surface of the water, an underwater battle, well, beating was taking place. Four of the fish held him in place as he struggled to get to the surface, with no evail. The remaining two where punching him with such speed, you'd think they where on land. Pretty soon, his heart was hammering behind his rib cage, demanding more oxygen. One of the Cheep Cheeps punched him in the stomach, getting rid of any air he had left.

This was it. He was going to die, drown. There was nothing he could do, he was done for, killed by some Cheep Cheeps. As his vision went fuzzy, he saw a huge thing soming, overshadowing the fish, who swam away. _Oh great, now I'm in for it,_ he thought as he lost his grip on conciousness.

--

When he woke up, he was looking up at some smiley faced clouds. OK, he could see, that meant he wasn't dead. He sat up. He realized he was soaking wet.

"Hi!" He turned. Luigi was sitting there, also covered in water. "So, you decided to be alive?"

"Where are we?" Mario asked.

"An island I found," Luigi explained. "I stopped in the water to rest, and I didn't see you anywhere. I figuered something had gotten you, so I went under to look."

"How'd you fight off that huge thing?"

"That 'huge thing' was me riding a Boss Bass," Luigi replied. "Cheep Cheeps are afraid of them. Thought you where dead for a few minutes."

"I'm not sorry you came," Mario apologized. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Luigi replied. "You'll have to return the favor, though."

"You'll have to get into a life threatening situation first."

"Never mind."

--

"C'mon, it's your move!" Bowser roared.

"I am _not_ going to play checkers with you!" Peach yelled. "You're cheating, anyhow! Let me out of here and bring me back to the Mushroom Kingdom, you bastard!"

"Quit being so mean and move the damn piece of plastic!" Bowser shouted.

"Ugh, can't I be tortured instead?" Peach pleaded.

"No, this is more fun!"

Peach wimpered, moving the red checker across the board.

**Uh, that last scene was a little disturbing. Even I wasn't expecting it, and I'm the author. **

**Oh man, I love nearly killing the people in the story! It's such good fun! So expect more of it. Mwah.**

**Self Proclaimed Fanfic Writer,**

**AzoNintendo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I got some more reviews! They were good, too, so I decided I'd better get the third chapter up.**

**I couldn't wait to write one of the scenes, so I did. In my notebook. It's way at the end, but it's one of the best things I've ever written. Seriously, I was close to tears when I wrote it. I can't wait for you guys to see it! **

**Nothing else. Go ahead and read. Happy days to all!**

"What do you think would happen if a fire flower was hit with fire?" Luigi asked out of the blue.

"Why do you want to know?" Mario replied.

"Just curious."

"Oh. Well, anyway, it explodes," Mario informed.

"How would you know that?" Luigi questioned.

"Uhh... Pass?"

"Seriously, you can be really immature," Luigi laughed.

"Not as much as you," Mario defended. "Nobody's forgotten the time you wore that dress. The three times."

"I did it to save Peach those two times! And the third was to be a sacrifice for a volcano!"

"...Uhuh."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up."

"But I'm not done," Mario replied.

"I don't care," Luigi retorted.

"OK then, if it's silence you want, it's silence you'll get," Mario agreed.

Walking for more than a half hour, Mario still hadn't said anything. Luigi was getting a little annoyed. Mario noticed the expression on his face and smiled to himself. After an hours time, Luigi was ready to explode. It was all Mario could do to keep from laughing.

Finally, he yelled, "Say something!"

Mario shook his head and continued walking, smiling.

"Seriously, it's getting kind of lonely with just myself," Luigi said. Mario shrugged.

"C'mon, it's so annoying when you do that," Luigi shouted.

Mario nodded. Luigi got angrier. Mario couldn't help it anymore. He burst out laughing.

"It's so easy to make you angry," he informed.

"How do you do that?!"

"I don't know. I just do," Mario replied. "It's fun."

"...You're not nice," Luigi mumbled. "I can do interesting stuff, too."

"Like what?" Mario asked. "Wear a dress?"

Luigi flashed him a mean glare. Mario backed down.

--

"This map says we're coming up to a forest," Mario informed, his head down, looking at the paper.

"Uhuh..." Luigi mumbled weakly.

"What?" Mario asked, looking up.

The forest was much bigger than anything they'd ever faced, the trees taller and thicker. It was crawling with enemies, large and small, man and crawly. Luigi had faced enemies before, so the only thing that could be wrong was...

"It's... really dark in there," Luigi muttered.

"Don't worry, Weedge, I'll save you from the scary nightime monsters!" Mario teased.

"Shut up."

They walked through the woods, Luigi scared out of his head.

"We're gonna die here," Luigi muttered quickly. "I just know it."

"Oh, c'mon, Weedge, what's the worst thing that could-"

Suddenly, a huge Wiggler jumped out from behind a bush, screeching at them.

"How about that?!" Luigi screamed.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Mario agreed.

"OhGodnoIdon'twannadienotnownotyet..." Luigi muttered frantically, jumping behind a bush.

Mario turned back to the Wiggler, who was now eyeing him like he would make a good meal. Mario punched him square in the face before it tried anything. It stumbled backward, shrinking back into the woods.

Luigi peeked out from behind the shrub, eyes wide.

"OK, Weedge, you can come out now," Mario informed.

"T-that's OK," Luigi stuttered. "Y-you c-c-can go s-save the P-Princess, I'll b-be here w-when y-you c-come b-back."

"Luigi, I'm not gonna leave you here," Mario said. "What if you're _not_ here when I get back?"

Luigi, realizing he was better off staying with Mario, stood up, still shaking, following him to the exit of the dark forest.

--

"Ha! I won!" Bowser cackled.

"You cheated!"

"Look, the only one I'm cheating right now is my wife. You're lucky I'm playing checkers with you at all."

"No I'm not..." Peach mumbled. "You'd better let me go soon."

"Sorry, I'm not done looking at you yet," Bower informed.

Peach crossed her arms. "You pervert! Let me go!"

"Shouldn't be saying that, you're hanging above lava."

"...Shut up!"

"No."

"Be quiet!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Grrr!!"

"Oh, now I'm scared."

Peach sighed. "Such an idiot..."

**Heh, disturbing. **

**WELL, you can expect the next chapter later today. Here's to more tragedy!**

**I'm having fun,**

**AzoNintendo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored, so I'm writing another chapter. :D I don't have anything else to say, except... Read the chapter. Also, this chapter is gonna be important later on. To that awesome scene I told you about earlier.  
**

The instant Mario and Luigi reached the end of the forest, Luigi ran to the middle of the path, shouting things like, "Light! Light! I'll never leave you again, you're my only true love!"

Mario laughed and rolled his eyes. "Don't let Daisy hear you say that."

Luigi got ahold of himself. "Ehe, don't tell anyone I'm afraid of the dark."

"I won't," Mario promised.

"Good," Luigi spoke malevolently. Out of nowhere, he started laughing maniacally.

"Yeah, I'm immature," Mario sighed, walking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Luigi said, running to keep up.

--

"Well, this place looks harmful," Mario stated. Every creature was normal, besides the fact they where 5 times larger. "...Luigi?"

He turned. Luigi was gone.

"Luigi, this isn't funny," he called, expecting him to jump out from behind a bush at any second. When he didn't, he started to worry.

Finally, he found him way far from the path. How he'd snuck away so quickly, he didn't know.

"Luigi, what are you doing?!"

"Trying to find a way around the gigantic turtles," he answered calmly. "I think there might be something over- Mario! What the-?!"

Mario had grabbed Luigi's shoulder and pinned him against a tree, a furious expression on his face.

"Listen up, I'm only saying this once." He spoke through clenched teeth. "You can't just go running off. There's so much stuff out here that could kill you. What was going through your head when you snuck off?!"

"I-I though I could find a different rout..." Luigi repeated.

"There are no other routs," Mario replied. "Haven't you realized by now how much this is like a video game?"

"I'm sorry," Luigi apologized.

"That's fine," Mario replied, a little apologetic himself. "Just stay with me, OK?"

"Fine," Luigi agreed.

In a few moments time, they realized they could walk right through the mass of Koopa Troopas, who seemed to be extremely nearsighted. Luigi, being the first to realize this, started making ridicules faces at them. Mario rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it.

"C'mon, have a little fun," Luigi urged.

"This isn't about fun," Mario replied, annoyed. "It's about getting there, saving Peach, and getting home."

"Why can't we enjoy it along the way?" Luigi asked.

"What is there to enjoy?"

"Making fun of nearsighted turtles."

"...Well... That is tempting..." Mario reasoned.

"C'mon, you know you want to," Luigi pressed.

In only a few moments, both brothers where making weird faces at the Koopas, laughing at the fact that they couldn't see three inches in front of their faces.

--

"...Please?"

"No! I will not marry you!" Peach screamed for the ten millionth time. "You're a spiky, smelly, scaly bastard, and I don't love you!"

"Thank you," Bowser replied, taking the insult as a compliment. "Would you rather marry a Goomba?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Bowser responded, laughing. "You'll be married tomorrow, at sundown." He turned to leave, cackling to himself.

"Wait! That's not what I-" Peach was cut of by Bowser closing the door. "...Augh!" She screamed.

**Well, that's that. Peach and a Goomba. Wow, I just broke the laws of time. **

**I have to leave. It's URGENT. I think...**

**Regards forever,**

**AzoNintendo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I remember when I was working on the Mushroom High School fanfic, everything came so easily, I could just sit and type for hours. But this... It's like I'm trying to force a cat into a carrier. And the cat is biting, clawing, scratching and the like. It's very hard to write this. I'm running out of ideas... Well, enjoy.  
**

**(Who knows what they're fighting about?)**

"_My_ fault?" Luigi retorted. "I don't think so."

"That's just it, you don't think," Mario argued.

"Actually, I have this thing in my head called a brain. You wouldn't know of it," Luigi replied sarcastically.

Mario sighed and rolled his eyes, walking ahead of him. Luigi stayed behind. "Yeah, well, you can just go! I'm sick of you!"

"Same here! You can go back into the forest and get eaten by that Wiggler for all I care!" Mario called back.

--

Luigi regretted everything he'd said. He couldn't stay out here alone, and it was already dark, so he had to find a place to sleep. He walked slowly, shivering despite how warm it was. It got so dark out here... He could barely see his hand in front of his face...

Then, all too suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off the path. He screamed, the sound of his voice echoing throughout the area.

--

"...Stupid...Stupid...Stupid..."

Mario banged his head against a tree repeatedly, hoping his brother hadn't taken his words seriously.

_Go find him!_

_I can't face him. Not now._

_You wimp!_

_Leave me alone, you sack of thinking cells._

_Ooh, racey._

_Shut up! I'll go find him if it's that important to you!_

_And I win again. Mind over Instinct._

_You suck!_

Mario let out a frustrated yell, hitting his head harder.

He heard a scream. A very familiar scream. Better let his brain win.

--

Peach dozed, wondering if Bowser was serious about the marriage. Suddenly, a snicker resounded through the dimly lit room.

"Who's there?" Peach asked.

"Hello, my love," a Goomba greeted.

"Eeek!" Peach cried.

"Oh, first impressions can be hard, I know," he replied suggestively. "Don't worry, we'll get with the kissing later."

"Yech!" Peach retched. "What are you talking about?"

"King Koopa has given me the librety of marrying you," he informed.

"Get away from me, you parasite!"

"Oh, you know you love me!"

"Gross! You're disgusting!" She turned her head. "Bowser! If you can hear me, you'd better get me out of here, or I'll kill you!"

"Bowser's not here!" He smiled evilly.

_Mario and Luigi had better get here soon, _she thought.

**Well, I wrote something. You know what that means, right? It's review time. Hooray! What happened to Luigi? Is Peach gonna marry a Goomba?! Heh, I'm gonna make that Goomba so disgusting that... Never mind.**

**Yours in Writing,**

**AzoNintendo**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's getting tough to think of stuff... But I'll write this chapter anyhow. Hope you enjoy.**

**It's short because I wanted the cliff hanger at the end. Or half cliff hanger...**

Mario arrived at the spot where he'd left Luigi, only to find nobody there. "Dammit, can't you stay in one spot for five seconds?!" he yelled off into the darkness. Receiving no answer, he slowly reminded himself to be calm. Rage quickly replaced itself with worry. He searched around quickly. Had he even heard his brother scream?

He walked slowly on. "Uh... Luigi? Are you anywhere around here?" No answer. "Fine, don't talk. I'll just go without you." He began to walk forward again, until...

"Decided to come back, huh?"

He yelled and jumped back, only to find Luigi, who looked like he'd been beat up pretty badly. He crossed his arms, and asked his older brother, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you," Mario answered, his rage quickly returning at Luigi's calmness. "Why'd you scream?"

"Maybe it had something to do with the gang of Chargin' Chucks that beat me up and stole my wallet."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. So, you coming along anyway?"

"Are you kidding? No way! I don't see any reason I should," Luigi crossed his arms and turned his back.

"OK, I guess you can stay here... If you want to get eaten by the Tree Monster..."

"T-The Tree Monster? You told me that didn't exist..." Luigi replied nervously.

"I only said that to make you feel better. And what I said years ago, it goes on..." Mario let a speech he used to get Luigi out of his room come back to him. "First, he looks for younger brothers to snack on. Once he does, he starts with their head. That's the juiciest part. Then, he-"

"Shut up! SHUT UP!!" Luigi shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "I'll come with you. Just shut the hell up!"

Mario laughed. "OK, let's go then."

Pretty soon, they both became too tired to walk. Just as they both chose spots on the grass, it started to rain. Hard.

"Dammit!" they shouted into the sky.

"Wait, look!" Luigi pointed toward a hollowed out tree stump, big enough to fit one person. They stared at it.

"I'll go," Luigi declared.

"No, that's OK, I'll go," Mario replied.

"Hey, I'm the younger brother. I don't want to be eaten by the Tree monster. I'll go," Luigi said, standing up and sitting down in the stump.

Mario didn't want to give up his story. It was the only reason Luigi was staying here. So as he supressed the urge to yank Luigi out of the tree and and leave him there, he found a spot next to a tree, partially sheltering himself from the soaking rain, trying to fall asleep while cursing his brother under his breath.

**I have NOT updated in a while... Hope ya enjoyed it... I like this story again. I'll probably update more. Maybe. Depends on the REVEIWS. HINT HINT.**

**AzoNintendo**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Gosh, I forgot this story existed. What was happening again?**

**Oh, yes. I remember now. **

**I've been caught up on writing original fiction. I have a fictionpress account, just so ya know. Yes, this is shameless advertising. :D**

**Oh yes, and Para Koopa belongs to me. He's assistant interviewer on my show at Lemmy's Land.  
**

**On with the show. Now with 50% more effort!  
**

The last few drops of rain fell from the sky just as the first rays of sunlight lit up Pipe Land. Luigi awoke scrunched under a stump with his knees up to his chest, still wearing the annoyed expression he had fallen asleep with.

A few yards away, the older brother Mario had been awake for a few minutes already. His arms were crossed, and he still held a grudge from the day before, but he was mostly dry from the branches of the willow tree.

Suddenly, the long branches parted, revealing the silhouette he knew to be his brother. "Wanna get going?"

Without a word, he stood and exited the tree. Luigi called after him, "Aw, c'mon, you're not still pissed, are you?"

"Where's the backpack?" he asked, ignoring his question. He walked quickly to a flowing river.

He tossed his brother the backpack. Stepping a little closer, he received an idea as Mario took out the canteens and filled them with water.

Luigi stretched out his arms and pushed him into the river.

He cried out, sticking his arms in front of him to break his fall and dropping the canteens, but there wasn't anything to break his fall, so he plummeted into the water. Luigi, in the meantime, was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach and bend over. When tears started coming to his eyes, Mario resurfaced.

"Luigi, you _idiot!" _

"Jeezum, it's just a little water," Luigi replied, getting over his laughing episode.

"No, I dropped the canteens! We've got nothing but desert ahead of us!" he explained in a fit of anger. He rolled his eyes and added, "I'm going after them." before plunging into the water again.

"...Oh. Oops," Luigi said to himself. He walked around the clearing for a while until Mario swam back to shore.

"Found 'em," he announced as he climbed back up on shore. "Now, I'm going to turn my back, so don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, okay," Luigi promised, giving him as glare. As soon as Mario was finished filling the canteens, he tossed one to Luigi, who clearly wasn't ready, as it hit him on the forehead.

"Ouch!" he shouted, rubbing the forming bruise above his left eye. "...I probably should've seen that coming, huh?"

"Come on, we'd better get moving. The sun's not completely overhead yet," Mario instructed, pointing toward the orange semi-circle in the distance.

Luigi opened his canteen and was about to take a drink, but Mario grabbed it before he could. "Not now, save it for when you actually need it!"

"Um, okay... How far is the desert?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not sure. It'll take us a few days to reach the other side, though." This was met with a look of great shock. "Let's get a move on!"

* * *

"Peachie, how's it going?" Bowser asked as he entered the small cell.

"What do you think? I've been locked in here for days."

Peach was certainly a sight. She hadn't eaten in about three days, her hair was shiny with grease, and she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Mario usually saves you sooner, hm?" Bowser asked with a sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Yeah..."

"He's usually here by now?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll help you, Peach. Just give me a few minutes."

Peach raised her head. "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." He turned to the open doorway. "Para! Get in here!"

A young parakoopa walked into the room. Though, he did not look like any parakoopa she had ever seen before. His bright green hair stood out from the rest of the army, and a belt was around his waist, bearing a holder for a sword.

"Para, what the hell?! Haven't I told you that all recruits shave their head?! That's a violation of the dress code!" Bowser roared.

Para bowed low. "Sorry, King Koopa, sir," he apologized, standing back up.

"I'll get someone to chop off that mop when you get back, but for right now, I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, sir?"

"Find Mario and Luigi. Kill them," he ordered.

Somewhere in Peach's semiconscious mind, that sequence of words triggered a response in her brain. "What?!"

"Yes, sir, King Koopa, sir!" Para responded, saluting, then flying off.

"No! _No!_" Peach screamed, flashing Bowser a look of complete hatred.

"It's just a little game of cat and mouse, my princess," Bowser assured her, folding his arms and smirking.

**Thanks and have a nice day!**


End file.
